The present invention relates to yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG) and yttrium aluminum perovskite (YAP) containing powders and polycrystalline YAG. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of producing YAG and YAP containing powders and transparent polycrystalline YAG and the powders and transparent YAG structures produced thereby. Additionally, the present invention relates to methods of producing doped YAG and YAP containing powders and doped transparent polycrystalline YAG and the doped powders and doped transparent polycrystalline YAG structures produced thereby.
YAG is a very attractive compound for high temperature structural applications. Additionally, YAG exhibits high efficiency of energy transfer and radiation damage resistance, and YAG is an attractive laser host material. High optical transparency is important for laser applications, and polycrystalline YAG may be suitable for such applications. Polycrystalline YAG is often fabricated under vacuum at high temperatures for prolonged annealing periods. Additionally, the processes used to fabricate the precursor powders for polycrystalline YAG can be laborious and costly.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for methods of fabricating YAG and YAP containing powders and polycrystalline YAG that allow for reduced processing times and reduced cost. Additionally, there remains a need in the art for YAG having improved properties.